According to the recent development of the Internet, services such as blogs, Internet bulletin boards, and the like are activated, and various evaluations, opinions, ideas, and the like by a broad range of people ranging from light conversations about everyday private lives to serious discussions about politics and social issues are newly created and provided every moment. In addition, according to the development of the Internet, stories of blogs, cafes, and various bulletins are equally shared with existing mass media.
Due to characteristics of such Internet media, there are trends in which many users acquire information on restaurants, hotels, destinations, and the like through the Internet, and service providers strengthen promotion through the Internet. However, since Internet media are produced and distributed without restrictions on time and everyone creates and distributes information, high costs are caused due to too much time and efforts which are spent in collecting and analyzing a large amount of information related to specific service providers. Furthermore, when the number of stores to which data collection and analysis services should be provided increases, it is almost impossible for a person to directly perform corresponding tasks, and the processing speed is very slow. In particular, in order to effectively provide data in accordance with data analysis and filtering, it is difficult to have unity in that a person directly performs data collection and analysis, and therefore it is difficult for the collected and analyzed information to have consistency.